Fell Family
The Fell Family is one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls in . Members of the Fell family have the tendency of being news reporters or doctors. The Fell family has been linked to the Salvatore Family, the Gilbert Family, the Forbes Family and the Lockwood Family since the mid-1800's. Family Members *'Thomas Keeping Fell:' was listed on the First Founders' Party registry. *'Honoria Fell:' was also listed on the first Founder's Party registry. She lived in Mystic Falls in 1864, and was a human who was involved in investigating the vampire problem in the town. She went to Pearl's Apothecary with a case of vervain elixir, which she asked Pearl to sell to the townspeople at a reduced rate. She also wrote a journal. She was killed by Stefan Salvatore shortly after he turned into a vampire. *'Franklin Fell:' was a local news reporter during the mid 20th century. He reported the "animal attack" at the Salvatore Boarding House that killed Joseph Salvatore in 1953. *'Tobias Fell:' was the Head of the Historical Society. In Ghost World, he gave a speech about the history of Mystic Falls after the Battle of Willow Creek. He was killed by Frederick that same night, after being targeted for being a Founding Family member. *'Thomas Vincent Fell III:' better known as Tripp Cooke, was raised in Mystic Falls, and was a friend to the Gilbert Family. He was head of the Mystic Falls Community Protection Squad and became a mentor to Matt Donovan until Tripp was outed as a Vampire Hunter. He was turned into a vampire by Enzo and died after being pushed into the anti-magic border surrounding Mystic Falls. *'Mr. Fell:' nothing is known about him other than Violet is his niece. This indirectly confirms that he had a sibling, a brother or sister. *'Logan Fell:' was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls. He was Jenna Sommers' boyfriend in high school and early college until he cheated on her with a woman named Monica, prompting Jenna to break up with him and move out Mystic Falls. He was a member of the Founder's Council and stole the Gilbert Compass from the Gilbert House on their orders to help Sheriff Forbes and the Lockwood Family track down the vampire behind the recent attacks in town. He nearly killed Stefan Salvatore and Vicki Donovan when he used the compass to track them to the Woods, but was ultimately killed by Damon Salvatore to rescue them. Unbeknownst to any of them, Logan had been surreptitiously fed vampire blood by Anna and later awakened as a vampire in transition. He then began feeding on many locals due to his uncontrolled bloodlust, and briefly teamed up with Damon to open the Vampire's Tomb beneath Fell's Church to free the vampires who had been imprisoned there in 1864. However, before they could work together to open the tomb, Logan was killed by the vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman. *'Meredith Fell:' is a smart and beautiful young woman in her mid-late 20s. She returns to Mystic Falls after getting her medical degree at an Ivy League university. She made her first appearance in The New Deal for the first time. She described herself as being Lebanese on her mother's side and was generally known for being a smart and sexy doctor who hated to see her patients die. Because of this, she also gained a reputation for stealing blood from vampires and using it to heal her patients who would otherwise die without it. She was also in a relationship with Alaric Saltzman until his death. She has since married a pediatrician and moved to Alaska. *'Blair Fell:' was a student at Mystic Falls High School. She was Miss Mystic Falls in the 2008 Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and was also in the Miss Mystic Falls Court under winner Caroline Forbes in 2009. *'Tina Fell:' was a student at Mystic Falls High School. She, along with her cousin Blair, entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in 2009. Tina mentioned that she had done many hours of community service as part of her sentence after being arrested for a . *'Valerie Fell:' was a member of the Miss Mystic Falls Court under winner April Young in 2010. *'Violet Fell:' was a student at Mystic Falls High School and entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant as a Miss Mystic 'Hopeful'. While attending, she was fed Stefan's blood and her neck broken. After she completed the transition into a vampire, she was staked by Stefan and sent to Arcadius. Mr. Fell was Violet's uncle. thomaskeeping.png|Thomas Keeping Fell|link=Thomas Fell honoriafell.png|Honoria Fell|link=Honoria Fell Franklin.png|Franklin Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#You're Undead To Me Tobias.png|Tobias Fell|link=Tobias Fell Tripp.png|Tripp Cooke|link=Tripp Cooke Mr Fell-S8.jpg|Mr. Fell|link=Season Eight Minor Characters#The Lies Will Catch Up To You 632nkxhf.jpg|Logan Fell|link=Logan Fell Meredith-S3.jpg|Meredith Fell|link=Meredith Fell blairfell.png|Blair Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#Miss Mystic Falls tina.png|Tina Fell|link=Season One Minor Characters#Miss Mystic Falls Valerie_Fell.png|Valerie Fell|link=Season Four Minor Characters#My Brother's Keeper Violet-S8.jpg|Violet Fell|link=Violet Fell Relatives *'Meredith's Grandmother:' Meredith mentioned her grandmother in Break On Through. She told Meredith about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. It is unknown if she is a direct member of the Fell Family. Family Tree The Fell family is not a main family in the series. Their family tree is quite complex, and only a small number of their members and their genealogy are known. ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |HF|HF= Honoria Fell †|u|TKF|TKF= Thomas K. Fell † | | | | |}} | | | | | | | |:| | | | | | | }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |FF|FF= Franklin Fell †| | | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |:| | | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |TF|TF= Tobias Fell †| | | |TVF|TVF= Tripp Cooke †| |MrF|MrF= Mr. Fell|~|UF|UF=Unknown Father}} | | | | | | | |:| | | | | | | | | | | | |!}} |F|~|~|~|~|V|~|A|~|V|~|~|~|V|~|~|~|V|~|~| ;height:10em; width:3em|LF|LF= [[Logan Fell|Logan Fell] †| |MF|MF= Merdith Fell| |BF|BF= Blair Fell| |TF|TF= Tina Fell| |VAF|VAF= Valerie Fell| |VIF|VIF= Violet Fell †| |}} Trivia *Jenna Sommers described the members of the Fell Family as "arrogant," while Meredith described her family as being "notorious busy-bodies". *In the book series, the Fell Family does not have a main character in the story. However, in the TV series, Meredith appeared as a member of the family, along with many other Fells who had significant roles in the story, including Logan Fell and Thomas Vincent Fell III/Tripp Cooke. *In the book series, only Thomas and Honoria Fell appear. *In the TV series, the Fell Family is possibly a combination of the Sulez and Fell families from the books. **In the TV series, Meredith is a member of the Fell family, but in the books, the character named Meredith is part of the Sulez Family. **In the TV series, Meredith mentions her grandmother told her about Samantha and her dementia. In the books, Meredith's grandfather mentions Klaus and his weakness. *In the novels, Honoria Fell was a witch. *In the novels, Meredith is not a Fell. *Apparently, members of the Fell Family usually investigate and help the community. **Franklin and Logan were reporters (investigators). **Honoria and Meredith are doctors (healers). **Tripp was the leader of the Community Protection Squad (protector). *The Fell Family paid to build the park in Kill or Be Killed. *The Fell Family is by far the largest of the Founding Families in terms of members who have been introduced. *Four members of the family, Meredith, Blair, Tina and Valerie are the only members of the Fell Family who are known to still be alive. *In the novels, the Fells founded the town, which was called Fell's Church. *Two members of the family, Logan and Tripp, have referred to themselves as vampire hunters. However, as a Founding Family and members of the Founder's Council, it is likely that there are more members who are aware of vampires and who have a mission to kill them. **Logan and Tripp are also the only known members of the family to have been turned into vampires, despite (or in spite of) their family's involvement in the Founder's Council. ***Violet is the third member of the family to have been turned into a vampire. **Another Fell, Meredith, has admitted to knowing about vampires, but has insisted she has no interest in getting involved with the either side because her only interest in them was from a medical standpoint, as she used their blood to save the lives of her patients. Gallery Dr.-meredith-fell-vampire-diaries (1).jpg Blair fell.jpeg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x17-Break-On-Through-HD-Screencaps-meredith-sulez-fell-30000096-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x17-Break-On-Through-HD-Screencaps-meredith-sulez-fell-30000167-1280-720.jpg Blairfell.png Honoriafell.png Meredith Fell.png Logan Fell's SUV.jpg Meredith fell.jpg MeredithFell14.gif Fell Family.jpg Meredith-fell12.png Drfell.png Tvd-torrey-mer-fell-alaric.jpg Meredith-fell-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg Meredith-Fell-3X10-meredith-sulez-fell-28149861-624-352.jpg Meredithfellbotd.png Bonnie at the ruins of fells church.jpg Maryfell.png MaryFellStill.jpg Tina fell.png TobiasFell.jpg ThomasFell.png HonoriaFell.png Thomas fell.png Honoriafell.jpg 106-178-Logan.png logan-fell_2629063-M.jpg|Logan Fell 815-079-Mr_Fell-Wedding.png See also Category:Families Category:Fell Family Category:Founding Family Category:Main Family